Coming Sun
by Amatsu Rein
Summary: Snow, Rain, and OverCast shorts. The growth of Kagome, away from Inuyasha and into the arms of his brother.The trilogy is now complete.
1. Snow

_Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot line._

Summary:

She wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore. She knew he deserved better, but where would she find 'better'? NOTE: Sesshomaru has TWO arms.

_Author's Note: Edited by dearest WinterWillowWaters ^.^_

_**Snow**_

Why did she let this go on? She _knew _he would just keep doing it, that there was no way she could take **first** place in his heart. Yet, here she was, watching her heart get ripped to pieces, again, by the same dog-eared boy. It always happened like this. He'd just disappear, she'd go look for him against her better judgment, and she'd catch him with the clay pot woman. After, he'd apologize and do his damnedest to mend her heart, but the completion rate dropped every time. The tiniest pieces would be lost, creating ugly cracks and welts that would take years to heal; they were wounds unfit for a sixteen year old human.

But no more. She wouldn't stand for it any longer. He had decided a long time ago, she had just been blinded by her feelings; hoping, wishing, praying that she could change his mind. But no more. It was time for her to let go and grow up. He didn't want her, and she'd just have to deal with it. It was time to move on and find someone new.

But would she find someone?

She left the two lovers silently, for once not disturbing them. Girls in the modern world made horrible realizations every day and lived, why should she be any different? But she would not return to camp tonight. No, she needed to be alone to allow herself one last night to grieve for her unrequited first love.

After tonight, he'd just be another boy; a friend she was bound by a simple mistake to help. The others would make it bearable as they always had.

She wasn't aware of where she was wandering. All she truly saw was the steadily whitening grass under her feet. It took some time, but it did eventually click. She turned her teary cerulean gaze skywards.

_Snow?_

Winter had ended a long time ago; it was late June now. So why was it _snowing?_ This didn't fit. Perhaps the gods were playing on her emotions? Or could it just be the beginnings of schizophrenia? She frowned at this strange and beautiful phenomenon. It was confusing, but there was no point in questioning it. It suited her mood, that's all that really mattered to her.

Little did she know that it suited another's mood as well, and he was much closer than she could ever have imagined.

She continued on with her aimless wandering, hardly noticing the growing cold. Her modern clothing truly wasn't suited for this weather. Soon she found herself seeking shelter, preferably somewhere near a cache of dry wood so she could put her matches to use.

It was around midnight before she found a cave. It was deep-set and incredibly dark. She kept close to the caves mouth; not wanting to become lost in its dark recesses. She built her fire to warm her bare arms and legs, hoping nothing would be permanently frozen. Outside, the full moon hung at its highest, bathing the world in a gentle silver light.

And, in the face of possible death, Kagome Higurashi found she was at peace. Her inner despair had just…stopped. She was relaxed and alert, almost happy.

Gods, had she fallen prey to hypothermia? She flexed her fingers and toes. No, she could still feel them, no doubt about that. Then what was wrong with her? She had realized only hours ago that her first love was a _complete _failure and she was nearly _happy?_

"Miko," she jumped and looked up, her gaze meeting molten gold. So much for being alert. "Why are you not with the half-breed?"

She blinked, taking a moment to try to organize her mind _and_ make sense of it.

She sighed and hung her head. The youkai lord sat down across from her, waiting expectantly. She shook her head and looked back up. "I really don't know how to explain."

The silver-haired demon continued to look expectant. "Try."

This was really different. Shouldn't he be either ignoring her existence or threatening her? Or, better yet, shouldn't she already be dead? But no, here he was, asking about her teenage life dramas. She frowned. Something about this wasn't right, in spite of it feeling perfectly normal, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Alright," she said hesitantly, "I'll give it to you in one word." He nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing, "Kikyo."

"So my half-brother has run to his undead bitch." He said, her being there now making some sense to him. She nodded, looking back out at the falling snow. "And he's failed to run after you this time, so it would seem."

"I suppose," she murmured, audible to him only because of his enhanced hearing. She nestles her head upon her up-drawn knees. "I'm giving up on him, Sesshomaru, so don't read too much into it."

Had she been looking at him she would have seen a flicker of emotion cross over him; confusion. "Most human women fight for what they want. They tend to be worse than demon's in that respect."

She turned a small smile on him, her eyes sad and glassy. "I am not most humans, just as you're not most demons."

She turned her blue eyes away from him again, just in time to miss another raw emotion; a subtle, accepting happiness that only the Lord of the West truly understood. What she had said hadn't been meant as anything more than a point made, but he had done a little of that 'reading' she had mentioned only moments before.

"Miko," he said softly, motioning the girl over when she looked over at him. She frowned in confusion, but crawled over to his side regardless of it. Once she was within reach he pulled her into his lap. He wasn't wearing his spiked armor, oddly enough, and it was strange that she hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Sesshomaru, what are you-"

"You may not be 'most humans', but your mortal body requires heat," he stated matter-of-factly. She nodded into his firm chest, once again noticing how big he was compared to her, just like every other time he got close enough to kill her. The only difference this time was that no death threat hung between them. She snuggled closer to him, much like his little ward did when she was cold.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." It was soft, almost inaudible, but a series of words that the full-blooded inu-youkai had a hard time ignoring. Never before had she used his title. She had once said that she did not give titles where titles weren't due. How had he earned it _now? Fickle human woman…_

Her name escaped him, and he had no wish to lose her respect by _not _using it. The half-breed regularly called her 'wench' while in his presence, and he rarely heard it elsewhere. Thinking of the mongrel that shared his father's blood with made him want to growl. Yes, the dead deserved respect, but the height the half-breed took it to was just ridiculous! It also made a strong surge of protectiveness surface, causing him to grip the small human female resting in his deadly grasp much tighter than was necessary.

She looked up at him, concern etched onto her gentle face. "Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, Kagome," he replied, using her name unconsciously. He didn't miss the smile it caused. "Go to sleep."

No promise of protection or return to her friends, just a simple order he only gave to one of his own, and she followed it. It had its own hidden promises and she curled right into him completely unaware, her face disappearing against his usual white and red yukata. _Just like Rin…_

He wrapped his arms around her, giving what warmth he could. Neither really knew what had just taken place, but he did understand that she was now something of _his _to protect.

At dawn, Kagome woke to a warm bed and her friends usual morning banter. For a moment she didn't remember the nights events: giving up on Inuyasha, her major, unasked for break-through with the Lord of the West, and the snow. However, when the memories did come back to her, she sat bolt upright, examining her surroundings.

Sango and Miroku sat by a fire not far away, there was no sign or _any _of their demon companions and there was still snow on the ground. Sango noticed her alarmed and confused expression and said, "He brought you back about two hours ago."

So last night hadn't been a dream, but why'd he bother with bringing her back? And where were their youkai friends?

"_Kagome!" _she turned just in time to catch a small, pouncing kitsune youkai. Kirara, the cute little two-tail youkai, leapt onto her lap too. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," a very startled Kagome said carefully, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Miroku put a hand to his chin. "Well…"

* * *

_Kagome had been gone for hours now, but none really started to worry until Inuyasha returned without her, looking anything but guilty. "Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" asked Sango as soon as he appeared._

_The half-demon's good mood was suddenly lost. "Isn't she here?"_

"_She said she was going to look for you!" Sango yelled angrily. Miroku put a hand on the slayer's shoulder to keep her from giving Inuyasha some well-deserved cuts and bruises._

"_Please, Sango, getting angry won't get Kagome found," he said levelly, although anger was evident in his own amethyst eyes. He looked to Inuyasha. "Did you happen to see her while you were…out, Inuyasha?"_

"_No!" the half-demon snapped, turning away. "We have to go He froze, sniffing the air attentively before letting loose a dark growl. "Get out here, you bastard, and give Kagome back!"_

_The silver inu-youkai appeared from the snowy trees, armor-less, and carrying the Miko in question close to his chest. Even through his emotionless mask you could __**feel **__his_ _arrogant air of indifference. "She does not belong to you, half-brother."_

"_Like hell she doesn't!" Inuyasha yelled. Only seconds later Miroku found himself holding a still-sleeping Kagome and Inuyasha was facedown in the snow._

"_Do not raise your voice to me, half-breed. I'd hate to have to kill you," Sesshomaru hissed in his younger brothers ear. Inuyasha struggled to get up to put in his own word._

"_Yeah right! Just because you got your arm back you suddenly don't want my head as a trophy?" Inuyasha spat. "I'd say pigs fly, but I guess they already do."_

"_Who said I didn't wish you dead for myself?" asked Sesshomaru, standing back up and giving his half-brother a kick for good measure. "It is the Miko I do not wish to upset."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snapped, sitting up and glaring at his brothers retreating back._

"_I am saying, little brother, care for Kagome properly, or I shall take her from you," said Sesshomaru prophetically, choosing then to take to the skies, leaving both mortals and demons looking very confused._

* * *

Miroku decided Kagome didn't need to know all the details. "Sesshomaru was very…protective of you, Kagome."

"Oh," the girl murmured in return, hugging Shippo close. "When do you think Inuyasha will be back, then?"

"I'm already back, wench," grumbled Inuyasha, stalking passed her. "Can we move on now? This snow is really getting on my nerves."

"Among other things," Sango muttered to Miroku, making the hentai monk snort.

"I think it's beautiful," Kagome sighed suddenly, looking rather far off. "Like its giving us all a fresh start."

This statement did nothing but confuse Inuyasha. "What the hell are you talking about, wench?"

Kagome smiled up at the red-clad half-demon. "Its nothing, never mind."

**Fin**


	2. Rain

Disclaimer: Not mine, as per usual.

Summary: Someone must hate her. She truly didn't care about him anymore, but she still...A bath and a strangely kind Lord help Kagome move on. .

_**Rain**_

Inuyasha had pushed them hard for the next month and a half, not that Kagome had minded. Sure, she didn't get very many chances at a hot bath, and she was bone-tired, but it made her goal of letting go that much easier. Inuyasha steadily moved down from his adored position in her life to nothing more than Miroku; a dear friend. She felt happier for it, too. No more wondering what Inuyasha was doing whenever he ran off by himself. No more hoping he'd notice all the little things she did for him, and appreciate them. No more worrying over what the others thought.

No more feeling pathetic every time her heart got stomped on. No more feeling pathetic at all, actually.

Kagome smiled at the stars and crescent moon. Tonight was beautiful. She was supposed to be going for her second bath that night, but she had gotten distracted by the night landscape. Diamonds on the deepest blue she had ever seen, with Lord Sesshomaru's symbol silently watching, guarding. She didn't know when she started to associate the half-eaten moon with the demon Lord, but she didn't find herself scolding herself for it. She didn't feel guilty thinking he was an okay guy, even though he still wanted Inuyasha's ears for a coat rack.

She sighed and stood, only to have a hand set heavily on her shoulder to encourage her back to the soft earth. She looked up in confusion, and discovered her half-demon friend looking down at her. Not glaring or leering or sneering, but not smiling either. His face was blank as a freshly washed white board. It was a look only Lord Sesshomaru had perfected.

For the first time, Kagome saw a family resemblance that wasn't based off of appearance.

Inuyasha sat beside her, shifting her bathing kit to move in close. Too close. "Kagome, I need to ask you something."

The human girl shifted away from him and shrugged. "Okay, shoot."

He looked down at his hands, glanced at hers, and decided he should be able to see both sets without shifting his eyeballs in their sokets. He grasped her fingers and rubbed her wrist with his thumb awkwardly. "Would you...will you..."

"What?" he looked up at her, and froze.

Mere seconds passed before he muttered, "Aw, hell," and placed a rough, urgent kiss on her lips. Ice ran through her veins, and she willed herself to move away. Move _far_ away. But she was frozen. Held still by terrified tendons, tense muscles, and a speared heart. The pain was back. The old, energy-draining grip on her heart had returned with no more than a little kiss. Tears touched the back of her eyes. Something wasn't the same anymore.

This pain wasn't over knowing he already had Kikyo. This was over not wanting him, and not wanting to hurt him.

When he tried to deepen the kiss, she ripped her hands free and pushed him away, standing furiously. She grabbed her bathing kit, turned her back on his stunned face, and walked away. "Kagome, what the hell?"

"We're not doing this anymore, Inuyasha." She couldn't help glancing back at him, needing to know if pain filled his eyes just like hers had every time he had run to Kikyo only a month ago. The gold remained sparked with nothing more than confusion. On the inside, her heart sunk down to her stomach. _Nothing for us, only for them._ "No more."

She moved onward, towards the secluded hotspring they had found by chance and decided to put to use. She really needed this second soak now. The pain in her heart was a familiar, dull throb. Something almost akin to an old friend.

All she wanted was for it to go away and never come back. Never.

Inuyasha didn't follow her, thankfully, sadly. How was it he felt so little for what they could have had, that at one point she had _wanted _to have? It just wasn't fair! Stupid female emotions. They always tangled her life up. So far, though, this knot wasn't coming undone.

Setting her bathing kit down, she stripped off her short skirt and white blouse, perfectly ready to let the hot water remove all her problems from her mind. Once the less-than-sexy underwear came off, though, a drop of water hit her bare shoulder. And then another, and another, until thousands of tiny droplets pelted down on her in a natural massage. It reminded her of the shower back at home. _Gods, _how she missed some conveniences!

The rain didn't bother, or surprise her. After that summer snowfall, the weather couldn't do much that would take her off-guard. Anyways, she liked the rain. It was soothing, cleansing. Kagome was a very clean person. And sometimes a very stressed one. She slipped into the small pool of delicious warmth, instantly relaxing, every muscle in her body letting go...even her poor heart gave in to the heat. Hotsprings truly did have healing effects on her.

Eyes closed, happy with where she was and not willing to leave it, Kagome let the real world fade out, and tuned all her dreams and fantasy's out. Pure bliss, just listening to the rain. To the sweet melody it played out on the surface of the spring, on the stones, on the grass and the trees, while it kneaded the tenseness out of her shoulders. Natural therapy.

"Kagome."

The voice broke through her happy little dream scape and she jumped because it wasn't Inuyasha, or any of her friends for that matter. She whirled around, her nakedness completely forgotten, and gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

It was true, the great, silver-haired demon Lord stood behind her, looking down on her exposed skin with a slight curiosity. A mild interest. It was probably the most _anyone _had ever seen of her, _ever_. When she realized how all her skin might be offensive to him, her being human and all, she quickly crossed her skinny arms over her breasts and dropped into the water, only visible from her nose up.

After a moments quiet, the demon Lord asked, "Do you often bathe in the rain, Kagome?"

Her brows drew together in confusion and she shook her head; _no_. The demon Lord nodded his understanding, and then started to remove his own wet clothing, which already clung to his finely tonned chest and shoulders. Her eyes widdened in surprise and she quickly turned her back on him. He was probably prefect under all that cloth, probably hard as a rock due to regular use.

Her mind worded that badly, and she blushed darkly_. Bad Kagome! Very, very bad!_

Her eyes snapped closed when she felt, as opposed to heard, him slip into the water, probably just as naked as she was. There couldn't have been any more than five inches between them, five inches of flimsy water separating his perfect muscles from her skin. She moved all the way to the other side of the pool, which only offered another two or so inches of space.

"Kagome." Still blushing, Kagome glanced over at the comfortably seated Lord Sesshomaru, who happened to be reading the back of one of her shampoo bottles. "What is this...material?"

The modern toiletry had him confused, and in spite of the tight quarters and overly exposed flesh, Kagome relaxed again. She was in a hotspring that offered her bones some relief, it was raining wonderfully, and Lord Sesshomaru was pondering her shampoo thoughtfully. "Its a liquid used for cleaning hair, where I come from. Scented with fruits and berries. Orange blossoms and jasmine, in this case."

"Hn."

"There's a matching body soap and contitioner, too." she said shyly, earning his gaze. She slipped lower in the water, feeling like a child under his molten eyes.

"Contitioner?"

"Its a second step for washing hair, where I come from." she explained, her little confidence returned. "It makes the hair soft, and easy to brush."

"Hn." He stared at the shampoo bottle for a moment, and then offered her the bottle. "You will demonstrate for this Sesshomaru."

"Ah," she bit her lip, her mind instantly latching onto how she'd have to let her guard on her breasts drop to do as he wanted. "Do I have to?"

"Does it not do as you have said?" he asked, eyes darkening at the possibility of her lying to him.

"No, no, its just..." How exactly do you tell a demon that you're uncomfortable with him seeing you naked? "Well, you see-" He raised an elegant eyebrow, and she broke down, sighing, "Fine, I'll do it."

She dunked her head, making sure her eyes were securely closed, resurface, and took the shampoo from him. Turning her back to him so he could see her waist-long black hair, she proceeded to squirt out some of her shampoo and lather her hair, having to stand up to get the lower reaches of her black lengths.

Sesshomaru was getting a good look at the tiny girls ass, too. For some reason, she thought the water hid that smooth-looking surface from him, but the water's clarity was impeccable. She was finely build for such a tough girl. Slim, well rounded, with breasts that weren't too big for her body, like many demonesses were. The natural disproportion in his people made him angry, and he didn't find it even slightly attractive. And she looked so _soft. _How many demonesses were soft? Only the ones not worth having! Every single one of them tried to be as powerful as their desired man, creating far too many places packed solid with unneeded muscles. When she sat back down to wash out the "shampoo", as she had called it, he pulled her head closer in the water to run his claws through her wavy locks to aid in the rinsing.

She starred at him, wide-eyed with shock and arms going to cover her pretty little breasts instinctively. It only took a moment for the rain to force her eyes shut, so she bit her lip, again, instead. He appeared unconcerned by it, but on the inside he was raving. She had nothing to fear from him. She never had. He didn't kill defenceless human women unless they got in his way.

Granted, she did have a bad habit of getting in the way. He'd have to cure her of that at some point.

Once the suds were gone from her hair he allowed her to leave his careful claws, hardly hearing the little "thank you" she offered in return for his services. Once safely back in her half of the pool, she glanced over at him, offering the "shampoo" to him. "See, harmless."

He nodded, taking the strange, oddly-scented thing from her dainty fingers, and setting it back with her other materials. He didn't bother looking for the "conditioner". Instead, he moved to sit beside her, not liking her instant cower, and carefully sniffed her hair, pretending to be interested in the effects of her cleansing tool. Sure enough, the same, strange smell graced her wet hair, but he could hardly lock onto it due to the wet weather.

Not that he minded. Rain was a time of cleansing, offered by the gods. It was sent to rid the earth of the blood of war, the filth of the sick, and create growth for the hungry. Most demons cherished this weather, using it as a time of prayer, or breeding. Demon fertility was said to spike during the rainfall, after all.

The tiny girl beside him whispered, "Well?"

"It is a strange smell," he offered, not sure of what else could be said about it. He didn't like it, but he didn't hate it. And it was different from normal human perfumes.

Her face seemed to fall. "You don't like it."

"No," he corrected. "It is simply, different."

"Oh." She looked away from him, attempting to shift away from his large frame, again. Ignoring her discomfort, he ran a single claw down her jaw bone, along her neck, halting at her collar bone. She had gone stiff, eyes forced shut.

"You fear me," he stated, removing his finger from her truly soft flesh. She opened one eye to look at him in confusion.

"Shouldn't I?" she asked quietly.

"No," was his simple answer. "One should not fear one's protector."

"Oh." She still lacked the wit she had held the last time he had found her. Last time he had gotten to hold her for his good deed of saving her life. What would it take to receive the same now?

He couldn't figure out an answer to that question, which angered him. He always knew what to do when it came to women. They regularly worshiped the very ground he walked on. But this soft little human wasn't even slightly flustered by his looks, or his commanding nature. She respected his power over life and death. She was thankful for his saving of her life, of his wards life, and of her friends lives. She wanted him to get along with his ignorant half brother simply because it was the right thing to do, according to humans.

She saw him as a Lord, not a man. That had to change. Rin could remain forever innocent. He enjoyed watching her wonder over the smallest of things. But this kind, motherly, _soft _creature was grown up. Ready for a man; in need of one that could care for her, and see her needs fulfilled.

One that could make Inuyasha disappear from her heart.

With that thought in mind, he leaned in, tilted her head up, and placed his pale lips gently upon her own pink rose-petal ones. The careful touch caused her to relax, melt against the hand on her neck, and the other hand seeking out her tiny waist to bring her closer to himself. He nipped at her lower lip, gently coaxing her to open up to him, to let him taste her.

A tiny hand pressed against his chest, while her lips gave in to him, showing her body's fear, and her hearts need. He'd build on the need, take away from the fear, and hopefully take what he had come looking for. Not her body, not yet. The fear needed to be a distant and forgotten memory for that. But the tasty little house of the heart, there was nothing wrong with bringing that home. His brothers incompetence had finally made him decide the girl needed a stronger man around. One that wouldn't push her to her limits before letting her rest her sweet shape. How could a woman possible care for herself properly under such a whip?

With the girl of his thoughts finally set in his lap, although squirming fearfully against him, he let her lips go, and, using a single hand to hold her head against his chest, he simply held her. She trembled against him, wriggled in weak attempts to be free of his arms and the contact with his more...delicate limb, but he was having none of it. Stuck against an abdomen and a chest that could only be described as godly, Kagome really didn't know what to say, or think, or even do. That kiss had come out of nowhere, and now she was...

The hand attached to the arm around her waist gently rubbed its knuckles against her hip, and she squirmed again. "Sesshomaru-"

His lips against her forehead quieted her instantly. "Be still. You are safe." he told her softly, as comforting as any lover should be to a girl during her first time in a mans embrace. And she was safe, truly. He meant her no harm in any way. He had simply wished to remove the half-breed from her mind. From her heart.

And to say that he hadn't would be a lie. This frightening, new possibility pushed Inuyasha right out of heart and mind. Hell, there was hardly room in both for this Lord of the West!

He stroked her hair, burying his nose in the faintly-scented strands. It really wasn't a bad smell. Not bad at all. And with her still, albeit stiff, in his grip, he had a thoughtless moment to enjoy it, along with every nanometer of her skin against his. She was so perfectly _soft, _so calmed by gentle touches, simple gestures that she should have been shown a long time ago. Why hadn't he stolen her away in the snow? To know now that he had missed out on this small creature's smooth skin for so long now made him angry at himself. That's what he got for being chivalrous.

But she had appreciated it, so it wasn't a complete loss.

"Sesshomaru-"

He relented, allowing her to slip out of his arms, let her slide away from his protective embrace, let her remove herself from his careful touches. His face still gave away no emotions, but his eyes screamed a tenderness that she never thought she'd see in the Killing Perfection. "As I said before, Kagome. One need not fear one's protector."

A sharp crash of thunder startled her, eliciting a gasp and a wide-eyed look at the stormy heavens. Under the water, a clawed hand was set on her knee, seeking to comfort once again. Kagome liked rain, not thunder. In fact, the storms frightened her a lot more than any demon did. Demons were predictable, for the most part. Storms weren't.

With a second flare of light and sound crossing the sky, Sesshomaru drew the now terrified human back into his arms, hiding her from the loud electricity. "Let me take you somewhere quiet." he murmured in her ear as more angry scars rolled across the sky. She shook under his hands, his offer unheard. "Somewhere quiet and dry. Somewhere safe to rest your eyes, my little human."

She hardly noticed the possessive at the end, nodding into his chest. He carefully lifted her, cold, stormy air striking her warm body. Once out of the hotspring, he picked up his own robe, covering her shivering shape with it to give what warmth could be had, and then dropping a stone from the robes inner confines for Inuyasha to find, a white stone shaped into a crescent moon. He didn't care if the half-breed knew of his humans' whereabouts. Her friends, though, would be her foremost worry once she was thinking straight again. _They _were welcome to come visit any time they pleased.

He left her things behind, knowing full and well that someone would be looking for her soon, and find the odd materials, her clothes, his symbol. They'd know where she was, and it was easy enough for him to come back to them for any desired items. He placed a kiss against the shaking girls temple, and took to the skies, not bothered in the slightest by his own nakedness, or the brewing storm. Storms were some of the few things in this world that equaled him, after all.

Inuyasha panicked when the first roll of thunder reached his ears. Kagome _hated _storms almost as much as she hated the fighting between him and his stupid brother. Leaving his other human friends without a word, he ran to give the girl somewhere to hide. But when he reached the hotspring, all he found was her bathing kit, and clothes. No Kagome.

His panic doubled. What sick animal had dragged her off? And only god knew what it was doing to her now!

He dashed to her thinks seeking any hint as to where she was, and discovered a little white stone, gleaming against the green of Kagome's skirt. _Sesshomaru, _he thought darkly, feeling his eyes bleed red in spite of the blade at his hip. Why that no-good, mother-fucking, cock-sucking-

"_I am saying, little brother, care for Kagome properly, or I shall take her from you." _

Inuyasha fell back on his butt. The son of a bitch hadn't been kidding around. He had actually stolen _his _Kagome from him! His mind traced back to her reaction to his kiss, and his heart fell. Okay, not his, but she was still his friend; the reason they had gotten so far, in spite of all his running for Kikyo. She always dealt with all his shit, like any good friend would do.

He'd have to go after her. Sango would murder him if he didn't. And maybe the others could stay for a while too. He and Kikyo could look for the shards on their own for a while. Who knew? Maybe Kagome actually liked the guy? And if not, she'd come back when she got sick of him being such an asshole.

Inuyasha had a lot of confidence in Kagome returning of her own free will. Why wouldn't she, after all? Surely she'd choose her friends over some stuck up ass of a demon. Right?

**fin**


	3. Overcast

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_Summary: Life is like the weather, there is no eternal happily ever after, but we can hope that tomorrow it will be sunny.  
_

_**OverCast**_

Days had passed. They must have, not that Sesshomaru made time an easy thing to keep. Moments like this, alone, were a rarity. If it was Sesshomaru breathing down her neck, it was Rin running her ragged in the gardens with some game or another. She was an energetic child and not a host of servants, Kagome's own pleading, or rain were going to keep her indoors. Even Sesshomaru's requests for calm only effected her for so long. Thinking was only something she accomplished in Sesshomaru's presence. It was a limited accomplishment, admittedly, but it was better than the nothing she achieved chasing Rin around the palace.

It was something that needed doing, too. Now, staring out at the finally lessening downpour, her tired mind tried to put things together. The concept of time wasn't something she was willing to hurt herself trying to figure out. However, the man that regularly invaded her bed was something that needed attention. Yes, nine times out of ten she was in Rin's bed to begin with, but his continual invasion of her space made it hard to breathe, forget think. It was worse without the child between them, since he insisted on keeping close quarters. No matter her arguments, he won in the end, and she couldn't figure out how she felt about that. It was exciting, terrifying, but what about her friends? Her family? Her damnable quest? Inuyasha?

"Brooding is not a good look for you, girl." She jumped, whirling about just in time to smack into Sesshomaru's chest. He reacted quicker than she, a hand raising to the small of her back to keep her there. He looked down at her, his stoic mask ever in place. She frowned back. "What troubles you?"

"That's a loaded question," she grumbled in return, resting her forhead on his collar bone.

"Is it?" She rolled her eyes at the question, glad that she couldn't see her childish frustration. "Shall I assume that Rin is running you into the ground?"

"That is part of it," Kagome admitted, going weak in the knees when his fingers began to slowly draw circles into her tense muscles. "I love her, she's a sweet kid, but I haven't been able to do what she does...well...ever."

"She is a challenge," Sesshomaru hummed. "I have five shifts of maids and governesses for her. It is the only way to keep on top of her doings. You, however, have taken on her entertainment bravely all on your own. If demon's cannot keep up with the child, I cannot expect the same out of you."

"But she's so sweet," Kagome grumbled, "I can't say no to that face."

"Then I will begin to so that your little human body doesn't give up on us," Sesshomaru said diffinitively. "Next then. Your friends, their little quest." She nodded slowly, wondering how he knew so much about everything. He couldn't be everywhere at once. "They are well. Worried, yes, but well. The half-breed is fussing eternally over the loss of you to me, the fox kit as well but only because he finds you parental, but they are well."

She felt her heart crack at that and straightened, "Shippo - "

"I am considering moving him here as well, miko, calm yourself," Sesshomaru growled. "As much as taunting my half-brother is entertaining, I redeem no such joy in depriving a child. I will remove the kit when I can properly speak with the slayer. You will be patient."

She sighed heavily, but nodded. There wasn't any denying this male when he'd made up his mind. "Alright, fine. Thank you," she said softly.

"Rin enjoys his company as well, perhaps it will remove some stress from you," Sesshomaru hummed. His free hand gently cupped the back of her head and put her cheek back against his collar bone. "You have other issues?"

She drummed impatient fingers on his chest, knowing he knew what he wanted to do about it and that he was avoiding it intentionally to make her talk to him. "You know I do."

"Continue." She made an agrivated noise in the back of her chest and wriggled to walk out of his grip. She was not in the mood for this, but apparently Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to be avoided either. He simply caught her wrist and pulled her right back into her place against his chest.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Sesshomaru," she whined, feeling her emotional tolerance drop lower by the second.

"Obviously," Sesshomaru snorted. "And I told you to continue."

"And I'm not going to because I'm tired, and confused, and scared, and - "

"What are you afraid of?" he cut in, his hands becoming firm when she tried to escape again.

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Lots of things scared her, especially these days. Where to start? "I'm scared of Naraku, his moving forward to completing the jewel. I'm scared for my friends, I might not be particularly useful, but if I'm here, I can't help them. I'm scared for Shippo, because Miroku and Inuyasha are idiots. I'm scared of losing Inuyasha – don't go laughing. I don't love him, but he's my friend, and you're a sure-fire way to agrivate him beyond reason."

"I'll conceed the point," he hummed, smoothing her hair. "And?'

She fidgeted. She didn't want to add to the list anymore. "You," she muttered softly.

"I frighten you?" She rolled her eyes again, fussing once more. She really wished she had the guts to say something witty or sarcastic, but nothing would come out of her mouth. He slowly kissed the top of her head. "Shall I explain something to you, my little human?"

_His _little human? Her eyes widened, but she didn't get the chance to respond. He suddenly gripped her buttocks to lift her up to onto the window sil, earning a surprised squeak and her hands fisting in his kimono. Even restricted by the baby blue kimono she'd been given that morning, he managed to stand between her knees, his head lowered to make sure they were nose to nose. She was wide eyed, more than just a little unprepared for dealing with the big male, but literally no longer having a choice. Once he trapped her blue eyes with his gold ones, she was stuck.

"You are mine to protect now," Sesshomaru said slowly, every word as deliberate as the hand he braced her with to keep her from falling from that second-story window.

"What, but - "

"Ah, no. Listen. You are mine to protect now, because my brother is incapable of doing so himself. Because you are a female in much need of protection and I doubt any will do so as well as I will. Further, you have stolen another soft place in my life – they are rare. For our short experience together, I find myself addicted to the smell of you, the sound of your voice, the way you get shy when I look at you, the way you jump when I touch you," his voice was low, its vibrations doing things to her body that she wasn't sure she wanted to understand. "Like right now, you're terrified, but so very excited. I know this because I can smell it on you, and were you of demonic blood, you would be able to understand when I say that you are a divine creature. However, you are young yet, and I am no fool. I will pursue you, my little human. Give me contests, challenge me, I dare you, but remember to reward me when I do, so that this diamond control of mine stays in its place. Its a quality of mine I'm sure you appreciate, but it is not invulerable to my own animal side."

She gaped for a moment. What to say and how to say it were beyond her. That was more than just a little to process. Sesshomaru nudged her nose with his own, looking for more of a response than a war of emotions playing over her oceanic eyes. She release a breath she didn't realise she was holding and said, "So, let me get this straight. You stole me to protect me because Inuyasha is a dunce?"

"Yes."

"Okay, makes sense," Kagome huffed. She couldn't look at him as she continued, looking determinedly at her hands instead. "And you want to ... court me?"

"I am courting you, if you wish to call it that," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"And if you do something to...prove that, I ought to smile at you or something?"

"At the very least," the demon hummed. "So that I can keep my control and avoid a situation that wouldn't work out well for either of us. Petting the pooch, so to speak."

"Ho-kay," Kagome breathed heavily. "Am I missing anything?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, straightening. "Your shyness, when you jump, when you gasp in surprise – you're adorable, and I find myself tempted to seek out such reactions."

She winced at the thought. She didn't particularly enjoy being nervous, and he wasn't making it any better at all. He chuckled, leaning back into her to touch noses again. Sure enough, she took in a sharp breath and stilled. He smiled, a smug, extremely satisfied expression. She couldn't decide which she disliked more, when he was his usual cool, uncompromising self, or when he was this...this..._puppy. _It was an odd word to associate with the masterful demon, but it fit with the way he was behaving now. Pushing for attention.

"Lift your chin," he demanded suddenly. She frowned.

"What?"

With his free hand he guided her jaw and repeated, "Lift your chin, my little human."

She shrugged and followed his guidence, feeling shakey but really lacking anything else to do, trapped as she was. He nipped at her pulse, getting a nervous whimper that he cooled with his tongue and a deep chuckle. She couldn't breath straight under his hands, and he seemed to know it. Hell, he seemed to thrive on it.

"That is how you quiet me down," he said softly, releasing her and straightening once more. "Should I ever get too violent or angry to be properly dealt with. Among dogs and wolves, an alpha will be shown submission to calm aggression, I am no different. It may not solve the problem, but it will help."

She nodded slowly, unsure of how to move forward. He ran a knucle over her cheek gently and said, "Well, my little human. Are you feeling any better?"

She bit her lip and fussed for a moment before saying, "Not really, no."

He frowned at her. "Made you more nervous, have I then?" he hummed. She nodded, picking at her sleeves. He sighed heavily and murmured, "Do not be afraid, my tiny dear, but humor me a moment."

She was about to ask why, only to have him invade her space once more, free hand pulling away the layers of her kimono so he could stand flush against her, his occupied hand sliding up her back. She froze while he inhaled her scent like some sort of drug. She could hardly breath in the strength of his grip, both fear and the tightness of it making the task a chore. But she didn't fight him.

At least until that free hand pulled her obi free. That was a whole other kettle of fish.

She jerked back from him crying, "Don't - " but the binding was already gone, her kimono hanging dangerously open. He kept his grip behind her, keeping her safe from any fall she might accidently bring on herself, but backed off a short ways, running a knuckle down the strip of bared flesh he'd managed to get. She was shaking now.

"I've yet to meet a man who does not like feeling powerful, my little pet," he said quietly, red veins easily visible in his eyes. "And, by all the gods, do you make me feel powerful. I've overstepped. I know this. But, _damnation_, child, you smell so _delicious_."

"Saying things like that isn't helping!" she snapped, frustrated and frightened.

He cocked his head to the side, sliding a finger down her skin again. She jumped at the touch. "Is it not?" he asked.

"You know damn well that its not," she whispered. He smirked, and got on his knees.

"Oh, I know," he murmured, laying a gentle kiss on first one knee, and then the other. "I definitely know."

Then he pulled her to a safely stable place on the sill before pushing back her kimono and placing a light kiss on her stomach. He kept a firm grip on her hips to keep her from scootching back into that dangerous fall, but lent her no other limitations than that. Had she tried it, she could have pulled her clothes back into order, or pushed him off, but she did nothing. She simply sat there, still as a statue, and let him touch her, explore her abdomen with his lips.

In fact, she was almost at ease under his touch when there was a knock at the door.

"My Lord, strangers on the southern border," the knocker called. Sesshomaru's staff knew much better than to enter any room he was in without instruction. Slowly, the Lord stood, pulling his prize up against his chest gently.

"See to them, and do not harm them," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Its probably Inuyasha," Kagome offered quietly as the man outside announced his understanding and departed.

"Very likely," sesshomaru hummed, kissing the top of her head.

"I...I should get dressed - "

"Shall I help you?"

"And how far do you think we'd get in that?" Kagome snorted.

Sesshomaru grinned and lifted her chin to touch noses a third time. "I know that I don't mind where that might lead. What do you think, pet?"

"I think I want a nap," she huffed, nuzzling into his side. "I've got more than one thing to prepare for, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru chuckled before swinging the girl up into his arms and murmuring in her ear, "I do believe you are right. I'll put you straight to bed then, before I go and pick up my foolish little half-brother and your friends."

"He's going to be irate," Kagome warned unnecessarily as the demon adventured deeper into his rooms to put her under his covers. "Like, way worse than usual."

"I can manage," Sesshomaru said yanking back the sheets and laying her down. "But can you?"

"He needs to know where he stands," Kagome said softly. "And, considering what I just withstood without becoming a quivering mass on the floor, I think I can manage an upset teenager."

Sesshomaru laid a kiss on her forhead and murmured, "Then it will be alright. We, my little human, will be alright. And when this storm is over, maybe we'll have a little sun."

_**fin**_


End file.
